1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device and method for visually representing image data on a display monitor, particularly data digitized into a large number of gray levels, generally much larger that 2.sup.8 levels. The invention more specifically concerns representing data as a part of a computer processing analysis, such as for testing structural parts for defects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processes for testing strucural parts are known in the art. One is reported in the publication by R. Keck and G. Coen, "Automatic Evaluation of X-ray Pictures with the REBUS System", in QZ (Qualitat und Zuverlassigkeit) 32, 1987, No. 1, pp. 33-36, for determining defects in weld seams in structural parts.